richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Odette
|animator= |voice= Michelle Nicastro Liz Callaway (singing) |designer= Steven E. Gordon |inspiration= The character, The White Swan from Swan Lake |alias= Mademoiselle (referred to by Jean-Bob) |personality= Kind, gentle, sweet, very brave, courageous, stubborn, serious, beautiful |appearance= Slender, beautiful, fair skin, amethyst eyes, long golden wavy hair, pink lips, golden heart-shaped locket necklace As a Swan: White feathers, cream yellow feathers on her forehead, black webbed feet |occupation= Princess |alignment= Good |goal= To keep her kingdom safe |home= Chamberg |family=King William (father, deceased), Queen Uberta (mother-in-law), Prince Derek (romantic interest/husband), Alise (adopted daughter) |friends= Jean-Bob, Puffin, Speed, Prince Derek, Bridget |minions= |enemies= Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda, The Forbidden Arts itself, Knuckles, Mangler, Number 9, Bridget (formerly) |likes= Being with Derek, her friends, |dislikes= Rothbart proposing her as her future queen in law, Prince Derek and the kingdom in danger |powers= Goodness, peace and order embodiments As a Swan: Winged flight, enhanced hearing, night vision and enhanced stamina |weapons= Claws (as a Swan) |fate= Marries Derek at the wedding at the end of the first film. |quote= "I can only kiss the man I love..." }}Princess Odette is the female protagonist of The Swan Princess. She is Prince Derek's beloved wife and a loving, caring mother of an adopted daughter named, Alise. Background Personality She is kind, gentle and sweet to everyone she loves and cares about. She is also very brave and courageous under dangerous situations and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is the only one who can change into a swan by day and regain her human form by night. Childhood & Adulthood As a child, she loathes Derek a lot for being immature and was being teased often by him and Bromley (Derek's Best Friend). But as she meets Derek every summer, by the time they are adults, they see each other in a different light and fall in love. Odette was married after she is rescued from Rothbart by Derek. Appearance Odette has long, golden wavy hair, Fair skin, and amethyst eyes. (Her abnormal eye color may represent her as a very special and unique character.) As a swan, her feathers are white with a golden stripe on the middle of her head (maybe to resemble the color of her hair in human form) and violet/blue eyes. Fashion Outfits *As an adult, she wears a sleek white evening gown with blue-green puffs on both of her shoulders with long fitted sleeves when she first meets Derek as an adult. However, Odette usually wears a white dress with long puffed sleeves and blue lining in most of The Swan Princess films. *When she was a child, she wears a pale pink dress and dark-pink on the top with long sleeves, pale pink and dark-pink stripes on her crown. *As a teenager during the song, "This Is My Idea", She wears a purple gown with dark purple border around her shoulders. *During the ball, Odette (actually Bridget in disguise) wears a sleek black and red dress with the golden necklace. *At the wedding, during the end of the film, she wears a swan-like dress and a crown that matches. * Briefly in the first movie and usually in the sequels, Odette wears the golden heart-shaped locket with a swan engraving, which was given to her by four-year-old Derek when she was a baby. In the fourth movie, she still wears the same dresses from the first three movies. *At the party, she wears the same dress from the first movie except for gold accents. *In the fifth movie, she still wears the same green dress that she wears when she met Derek as adults in the first movie but the color of her clothes drastically changed. Instead of wearing her modern-like dress, she wears a blouse with a black vest, dark purple cropped pants and a pair of black boots. Roles ''The Swan Princess Once upon a time, Odette is born to the aged King William and is welcomed by the kingdom's people until Rothbart, an evil sorcerer isn't happy about her birth and tries to take over King William's kingdom but failed to do so when the king finds out about it and send his men to attack the tower with the Forbidden Arts. As a punishment, he was banished from the kingdom along with Bridget. Before he leaves, he made vows that he will take everything that the king loves and leaves. Years later, Odette is brought together with Derek, a young prince every summer, with King William and Queen Uberta's hope that they will fall in love and marry, thus joining the two kingdoms together. One summer, a grown-up Odette is forced to meet again with a grown-up Derek as usual, even though she is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him. During the ball, Derek announces to arrange their wedding and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. When Odette asks Derek what else does it matter to him besides beauty to see if he really loved her, he asks "What else is there?" which makes her upset and rejects him once again. The next day, Odette and King William make their return home but was stopped by Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" and attacked them. One of King William's injured men tells Derek about the incident and Derek quickly rushes to the scene, only to find King William dying and Odette gone. Rothbart takes Odette to his lair at Swan Lake and puts a transformation spell on her, which turns her into a white swan by day and a human once again by night in the lake under the moonlight. He mentions that the spell can be broken when the man she loves made a vow of everlasting love and proves it to the world. Rothbart asks her to marry him so he can control the kingdom legally but she ultimately refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek and hopes that he will come to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she befriends a turtle named Speed and a frog called Jean-Bob. As the three were talking, an injured puffin bird named Puffin crashes near them and was treated by Odette. Soon, Puffin befriended them and devises a plan to get Odette to reunite with Derek after finding out Rothbart's plan from Odette. She finds Derek in the woods, but he doesn't recognized her as he thinks she is the "Great Animal" and tries to kill Odette using his bow and arrows. She quickly flies back to Swan Lake as the night gets closer, with Derek following her. When she transforms back into her normal self, the two share a short happy reunion and Derek tells Odette to come to the ball tomorrow night to meet him there. As he left, Rothbart appeared from behind the tree, carrying Derek's bow and finds out about the ball. Odette weeps when Rothbart tells that there will be no full moon the next night and she is unable to transform back to her normal self again. The next night, she is imprisoned in the castle dungeon, together with Bromley, who is lost in the woods when hunting down the "Great Animal" together with Derek. Rothbart sends his old hag, Bridget, disguised as Odette under his spell, to the ball, to trick Derek by saying his vows of everlasting love to the wrong person. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed helps to free Odette from the dungeon and she quickly flies to the ball, hoping that she will get there in time to warn Derek but finds all the way into the castle was blocked, much to her disappointment. As Derek made his vows to the fake Odette, she suddenly feels weaker due to Rothbart's spell that drains her life source, thus killing her. Rothbart made an appearance after Derek made his vows and reveals his plan to him. Derek quickly rushes back to Swan Lake to meet Odette again for the last time. Odette weakly flies back to Swan Lake and was transformed back to her human form as she touches the ground. Before she dies, she tells Derek that she loves him and dies. Heartbroken and enraged, Derek asks Rothbart to bring Odette back to life but Rothbart refuses and only promises to bring her back if Derek succeeds to kill him. Derek engages in an intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing Derek. Puffin remembers the bow that Rothbart threw into the lake and sends Jean-Bob to fetch it. Bromley cowardly escapes from the dungeon through the hole that Speed made and gives Derek an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. Derek fires the arrow at Rothbart's chest, killing him and crashes into the lake. The spell was broken and Odette comes back to life. Derek says that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always truly loved her for that. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette were married before going to the moonlight bridge and romantically kiss as the credits start to roll. The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain Odette is worried about her relationship when Derek could not longer spend his time with her after becoming King in the first movie. When Clavius locks her in the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed and Jean-Bob to transform her back into a swan to warn Derek but she rescues him from the quicksand. She was almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek. After defeating Clavius, she transforms back into a human when the moon's reflection touch her. The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom Derek and Odette are busy preparing for the Festival Days holiday for the kingdom when an evil sorceress named, Zelda, sneaks into the castle to find the notes of the all-powerful magical orb known as the Forbidden Arts. Odette was later kidnapped by Zelda, and Derek must give the pieces of the notes to Zelda that he had stolen from the Forbidden Arts journal in order to release Odette. Zelda turns Odette into a swan and trapped her in a magical cage. Derek comes to the rescue and Odette tries to fly away from the magic orb that was meant to kill her. Puffin later informed Derek that Odette has been killed. Devastated, Derek breaks down and cries for her loss. When the notes was burned, the flames take shape of a swan and Odette herself materializes, returns back to life. Derek and Odette oversee the festival and asks Derek how he feels about the kingdom, since there is no more magic and in reply, he says "So long as you're here ,Odette, there will always be magic." She and Derek share a romantic, passionate kiss, which ends the third movie. The Swan Princess Christmas Odette and Derek had a special celebration as it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. When everybody is having another behavior, she notices that Rothbart, as a ghostly spirit, is behind all of this. Rothbart tries to destroy Christmas by using his powers to make everyone become angry. She tries to break the evil spell on Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers and succeeds. The spell was broken but Rothbart has other plans. One Christmas Eve, he appears and kidnaps Odette, changing her into a swan once again. Derek, who fought him once in the first Swan Princess movie, comes to the rescue. Odette watches the fight and when it seems that everything is lost, she realizes the only way to save everything is to sing. Rothbart is defeated once more and Derek dies in her arms, but she begin to sing, leading the spirits of Christmas to revive him. The Christmas tree was restored and all are honoring towards Derek and Odette. * Chronologically, this movie takes place between the first and second films. Odette says it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. However, in the second sequel, they had celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale Odette and Derek are happy as always while a group of flying squirrels called, Scullians, think that Odette is evil; due to an ancient prophecy. She helps the woodcutter along with Derek to chop wood. The two Scullians attack Odette and leads her to a tramp but failed as Derek rescues her. The Evil Force is seeking for a glowing green stone to destroy the Swan Princess for centuries but failed. The Evil Force burns a house and a man with his daughter, Alise, are trapped inside. Derek helps Alise's father out from the burning house but before he dies, he asks Derek to take care of Alise. Derek promises with Odette to raise Alise as their daughter together. Alise wakes up and realizes that she is in the palace. As Odette brushes Alise's hair, Alise starts to cry and Odette comforts her, remembering how she lost her own father, King William, when Rothbart abducted her several years ago. She promises Alise that she will always be there for her and Alise had confidence in her new family but refuses to speak. Alise starts to like her new family but a nightmare troubles her and Odette sings her a lullaby to comfort her. The next morning, she and Derek decided to adopt her as their own child and Queen Uberta is happy to become a grandmother. Alise was abducted by some Scullians and Odette, together with Derek, are off to save her. The flying squirrels prepared some traps to eliminate the Swan Princess but fails. One of the flying squirrels nearly killed Derek by sending him a poison arrow. Another Scullian helps Derek and Odette was glad. Later, she sees the metal box with the green glowing stone that can destroy the Swan Princess. Odette vows to find Alise and was nearly killed by Mangler, the leader of the Scullians. Sqully saves her and Odette tries to free Alise but fails. Alise, speaks for the first time, tells Odette to break the orange colored crystal orb. Odette tries to break it but the Forbidden Arts appears and is now capable of withstanding Odette's presence with the great power of the glowing stone. Sqully sacrifices himself to save Odette. A worried Odette starts to find Alise and Alise cried out "Mommy". Odette is happy that she is all right. The movie ends with Alise, the official princess of the royal family, together with Odette and Derek as a happy family. The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow Pirate Today. In the 6th movie Odette and Derek are going to help their people to build a bridge so all can cross the other way in no time. Their daugther Alise is in care of: Lord Rogers, Queen Uberta and their animals friends: Speed Jean-Bob, Puffin and the Scullions who are now have the faith in Odette that she's not the evil Swan Princess and they all trust her. Queen Uberta is obsesed that Alise should act behave and be like a princess since she became a Princess after she's adopted and haven't got any other family left. Lord Rogerd wants to Alise that she should learn to be on a ship when she wants to sail somehow. But Uberta disagress saying to him that he will turn Alise into a pirate and they end up into a fight once more. Alise uses her only change to swim but she is send back to the catle right away to learn to be proper. But Alise want to a modern princess. Lord Rogers sneek Alise out of her room and along with Speed and Jean-Bob they go at the open seas. When Alise and Rogers are on the ship Alise comes out with a pirate outfit making Lord Rogers realize that Uberta was right. At the first night at the open seas, Alise lears about the Polar Star and that Sailors always have used stars to guied them back home. But suddenly a hurrican forced them to leave the ship and all end on an Island with horrible creatures called Boggs. Alise is saved and Speed too. Scully appears in his Ghost from and helps Alise to escape. on her escape, she meets a raftwracked boy named Lucas who had ran away from his parents as they are very poor and never had a real home to stay and Lucas believes that his parents don't love him anymore as they wanted to bring him to an opharnage to be with other kids like him. Both have to be very quiet because the Boggs have very good ears and they have to comuicate with sigh sign language. Lucas helps Alise to buid a raft to get out of the island and also recuing Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob. They manage to defeat them with the help of the Scullions wo came to bring Alise back to the kingdom. Back to the kingdom Lucas runs away again as he was brought back agaisnt his will and Alise runs after him. When she finally catches him she tells him that she's on his side but she heres her mother's voice as her parents are looking for her worried and they met Lucas's parents who also are trying despretly finding him as he no where to be found. Lucas finally realized that running away wasn't a good thing to do and he runs to his mother's arms and the 3 are reconziled again. Alise is again reunited with her parents and Scully helped them disappears and all are looking to the Polar Star as a sign of gratitute. The Swan Princess A Royal Undercover. Odette's daugther is going on a spy mission with Lucas to find out what's going on with all the money that the people put it in boxes that the entire town was flooded with water. The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery Someone is leaving a mark and Odette, Derek, Alise and all together are trying to figure it out what does that mark mean. The blame was the mane in black and he reavels that Nicollo the the one to blame as he is leaves the mark of an N to take revange on everyone. But he get's caputed and put into the dungen and he also wanted to kill Derek and King Sebastain. The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music. Odette is hosting a Music Competition to celebrate her daughter's birthday as Alise is comig on age by making a Coming-of-age ball. 5 members have come from diferent's places: Humbelani, Shamar, Isabella Anya and Prince Li. The winner will also sing at the Ball. Odette and Derek meet Princess Mei Li twin sister of Prince Li the daughter of the Emperor of Cathay and she asks to help on them because her boyfriend is under a spell forcing him to live a dragon and only gains his human from by the last minuts when the sun is about to set and he tranforms back into a dragon. Prince Li and Alise don't seem to get well at first. But when Humbelani one of the 5 members to make his preformance and finished his preformance with the inspirations of Africa, Alise says unintencionally to Lucas that everyone can win execpt Prince Li. Feeling hurt and very angry, Li leaves the place. Queen Uberta, tells her granddaughter to apolozise to him. So Li and Alise met and when Alise what about say something, he sees her harp and he tells her that he has something similar. Alise ofres Li to play on her harp and he accept it. But Li starts to play he says smiling to Alise that their strings are arrenged to opposite way. Li askes Alise if she don't mind that Li turn her harp and she let him to play on his way he used to play. While playiong backward Alise is very surprise by the way he plays the harp and Li explains to Alise that his father made him and his sister practise everyday but his sister refused to continue finding that playing the harp is very hard. Alise who also plays the harp very good joins Li on her own harp and Li is very surprised too, and and very happy and both play the intrument as a Harp Duet in a perfect melody and harmony. While playing together, they get it so well, and they fall in love. As they finish, Alise apolozieses to Li for they way she treat and welcome him and all the fuzz and everything. Li accepts her apolozie, and both start from the beginning and Li reintroduces himself again by bring Alise greetings. Alise welcomes Li, and Li gently, kisses her hand wich Alise like it so much. The meantime, Odette and Derk have taken Mei Li and Chen, to Swan Lake the place where Odette was stuck a swan by daylight and only gains her human from when the moon touches her wings. Mei Li uses the same word that Derek had used to Odette as he conferssed his true feelings to her as she almost was killed by the spell, but nothing works. They asksed Scully for help. But he said he need blood from a dragon and Derek uses his arrow but when Chen dranks his own blood nothing happen. Scully is forced to fly to the Cathay Empire to find someting. but when Fang an evil soreceres held an ancient skipt written in Chinese and Scully hopes to remember every detail and when he comes back he tells Derek to write down what he have seen and Mei Li translate it that a Child must surrender true love. Li and Alise are now good friends,and when of the participants eneded the show both are taking a walk near the lake. Li never knew his mother she died when he was very young and Alise lost her mother like Li and both were raised by they wodowed parent.Li discovers that the Prince and Princess are the adoptive parents of Alise as she had lost her first. Li gives Alise his condolse and when Alise wants to know about Li's father he responds, that his father loves him and he can be very hart. Mei Li defied his wishes and in return he broke her heart. Li and Alise admoted that they were wrong to eachother and Li takes Alise's soft hand again and kissing and he says: Good night princess. When Li is the last to preforme he sings Goodbye in Mandarin Chinese so full of passion and love as he admit to be in love with Alise and he wins the competion and Mei Li is very proud that her twin brother have make the promise to their father but she's very sad as Chen departed when there's nothing to do who to break the spell on Chen. Alise takes Li to Lord Rogers Secret Chamber Alise tells Li that she was a spy with Lucas when she was a child. Li sings the same song in the English version and surrenders with a broken heart his love to Alise.Unbekownst to him the Spell is broken on Chen. Li is very sad. Li and Alise met once more and both say that they won't forget each other. At the end of the movie it could be read: to be continue making another sequel. Trivia *The only time she didn't turn into a swan was in "A Royal Family Tale". *The only time where Odette truly ''dies and returns to life is in the third movie. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Birds Category:Transformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Swans Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Singing Characters Category:German characters Category:Russian characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Love Interests Category:Lovers